


Love me or leave me

by faith_fatal



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке ТС-62 с #teamCap-феста: Случайный секс, "давай останемся друзьями", но во время тура в Гражданке обоих накрывает, хочется повторения, и неоднократного, хочется стать больше, чем друзьями или любовниками. Но оба боятся сделать первый шаг, заигрывают только перед камерами. Наконец, кто-то из них не выдерживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me or leave me

Love me or leave me and let me be lonely  
I’d rather be lonely than happy with somebody else  
(Nina Simone)

Два года прошло, в конце то концов. Оба успешно изображали равнодушие и увлеченность чем-то другим. Кем-то другим. К чему кривить душой, это получалось легко. Если Себастиан бывал чаще всего дома, в Нью-Йорке, то Крис появлялся там крайне редко, проводя свободное от работы время в Бостоне. До начала съемок «Гражданской войны» они пересекались разве что в небе. Буквально. Провожая взглядом пролетающие мимо самолеты. Не зная наверняка, каким рейсом летит другой. Один в Лос-Анджелесе, второй как раз его покинул. Или наоборот. Все прекрасно, Крис даже верит в то, что ничего не было. Время проходит и безжалостно смешивает воспоминания так, что не разобрать, что было правдой, а что фантазией.

Но как забыть подобное, если это... черт, да ведь это было просто невероятно. Бесконечно долгий съемочный день, после которого, казалось бы, уже не было сил просто добраться до своего трейлера. Сцена рукопашного боя предполагала столько прикосновений и требовала абсолютной синхронизации, к тому моменту Крис уже мог проделывать связки с настоящим, не бутафорским оружием с закрытыми глазами и довериться Себастиану, зная, что все отточено до совершенства. Единственное что могло его отвлечь – подавляемое желание дотронуться до волос Себастиана, которые тот для удобства собирал в хвост, но пряди упорно освобождались из узла, и их приходилось поправлять, и как же это гипнотизировало…

Их отпустили с репетиции глубокой ночью, основная часть задействованного каста и персонала уже досматривала второй или третий сон. Когда Крис выходил из душа, он был уверен, что остался один в раздевалке. Это было не так. Там был Себастиан. Держал в руках футболку, которую собирался надеть, но замер, увидев Эванса. Тишина, неловкая и нагнетающая, длилась бесконечно долго. Они ведь могли просто разойтись. Извиниться и сделать вид, что нет этого напряжения, которое наверняка давало искры, если бы вдруг в этот момент выключился свет, они бы их увидели, Крис был уверен. Случилось то, что случилось.

И кто вообще делает такие хлипкие дверцы в шкафчиках для одежды? Смысл закрывать ее на ключ, если они так запросто слетают с петель? Конечно, они не рассчитаны на внезапные порывы страсти и столкновения со спиной среднестатистического мужчины в неплохой физической форме, но все же, в этом был явный просчет производителя. Тогда, тяжело дыша и распластавшись прямо на полу в ворохе полотенец и одежды, они смеялись над ущербом, причиненном арендодателям спортивной площадки, но все же ремонт бы здесь не повредил. Тогда Себастиан пошутил, что рад бы еще как-нибудь поспособствовать началу ремонта в каком-нибудь спортзале не первой свежести. 

Усталость, стресс, удовлетворение. На следующий день они доснимали сцену боя, и тем же вечером Крис улетал в Кливленд. На этом, в общем-то, и закончилось то, что едва успело начаться.

Да, они встречались где-то на интервью, на фотосетах каста, на конах, на бесчисленных вечеринках, и могли просто не знать о присутствии друг друга до тех пор, пока не сталкивались лицом к лицу в толпе. Но тогда вокруг оказывалось так много людей, что выяснять что-то было некогда. Дружеское объятие, самый элементарный, не вызывающий подозрений диалог. Однажды Крис все же ляпнул лишнего, он явно перебрал тогда на приеме, да так, что сам не помнил точно, что сказал. Что-то в стиле "давай останемся друзьями" и " боже, как неловко вышло". Хотя вышло то очень даже достойно повторения, а друзьями они и до того не были. Просто коллеги, которые не общались вне работы. Не то чтобы не хотелось, но, насколько было известно Крису, у Себастиана была личная жизнь, и случайный секс вообще не должен был произойти. Какого хрена. Крис боялся позволить себе лишнего. Потому что так не должно быть, и что же теперь, как, блин, работать дальше? Может, для Стэна это просто секс. Пусть так будет, какие чувства, минутная прихоть. Только вот не для него, не для Криса. Он не знал, как поступить, Им еще работать как минимум два фильма. Крис не станет помехой. Он подыграет и не будет навязываться, как бы ни хотелось пойти против здравого смысла. Это пройдет, да только вот прошел год и начались следующие совместные съемки. Работать можно сосредоточенно и держать себя в руках под прицелом камер. Главное избегать выхода один на один, ну да это вовсе не сложно. Если придется совсем туго, его психотерапевт всегда поможет с таким справиться. За сто он платит, в конце-то концов.

Себастиан будто забыл. И это в большей мере расстраивало Криса, хотя он отдавал себе отчет в том, что так гораздо проще держаться от Стэна подальше. Непринужденный дружеский разговор, обсуждение диалогов по их ролям, дружеское похлопывание по плечу, и вот кое-что повторяется с удивительной точностью обстоятельств. Потрясающе, сама судьба решает поиздеваться над ними. Но в этот раз оба знают, к чему это приведет. 

Гримерка, короткая летняя ночь уже сменяется рассветом, а Крис и Себастиан пялятся друг на друга с нескрываемым удивлением и жадностью. И Крис понимает, что нет, ничего он не забыл и ничего не расхотел. И если бы не сбежал – правда, разве что не бежал буквально, шагал на счет, чтобы не выдать себя – и даже преодолел минутную слабость, когда его попытались остановить. Крис растерялся, он ведь был уверен, что это Себастиану ни к чему. Но его рука сжимала крисово плечо чуть крепче, чем требовалось. Эванс сделал глубокий вдох и обернулся, вопросительно глядя на коллегу.

Знаешь, я бы отымел тебя прямо сейчас, особенно когда твои волосы, такие же длинные, как тогда, когда ты так пялишься и когда я на грани, которую перейти - раз плюнуть. Наверное, не следовало расслабляться и тогда. Это ошибка как-то слишком сильно задела меня. Уже столько времени у меня нет никого просто потому, что стоит перестать думать о тебе, как ты вновь появляешься, и все летит в пекло. Вся гребанная жизнь.

Нет, он не сказал ничего из этого вслух. Просто воспользовавшись случаем рассмотрел Себастиана, более пристально, чем когда либо за все время с той ночи в Вашингтоне. Он сказал одно "Прости" и в три шага настиг дверь. И все закончилось. Вот так вот быстро.

Но с того момента все пошло совсем не так, как Крис ожидал. Нет, он не был готов к жадным взглядам перед гребанной камерой и журналистами. Раздевающим и бросающим в жар. Намекам в простых фразах. Намеренным “случайным” прикосновениям в кадре. Дружескому массажу спины на вечернем шоу. Себастиан больше не изображал равнодушие, но и не искал намеренно встречи за пределами объективов. И это уже неслабо сводило с ума. Какого черта он творит. Какого нахрен черта.  
В Пекине их поселили на одном этаже, отчего Крис перестает нормально спать. Его безумно напрягает все. Толпы фанатов каждый гребанный день. Постоянные щелчки камер и вспышки, в аэропорту, по пути на интервью, в огромных залах. Себастиан и его невыносимый взгляд, который меняет выражение за доли секунды. Такой кроткий и сияющий в кадре и такой ехидный, даже… хищный, когда никто, кроме Криса, этого не видит. В последнюю ночь в Китае Крис даже выходит из своего номера и решительно направляется к двери Стэна, но так и не решается постучаться… Потому что на часах уже три часа, и тот наверняка спит и вообще это какой-то фарс из плохого кино, когда герой совершенно теряет голову и становится посмешищем даже для себя самого. Крис возвращается и забывается беспокойным сном только утром.

И вот они стоят в одном из самых романтичных мест в мире. Сингапур. Марина Бэй Сэндс. Дух захватывает просто от того, что видишь кромку воды, сливающуюся с закатным небом, а когда над крышей распускаются снопами разноцветных искр фейерверки, Крис заговаривает первым. Теперь он зовет его не просто по имени. Он зовет его «Себби», потому что так хочется. Говорят они о том, что это все так невероятно, так здорово. Стоят чуть в стороне от Руссо и Маки, и просто разговаривают ни о чем. Будто это для них нормально и привычно. Как будто Крис и Себастиан друзья.

Так постепенно Крис отпускает себя, и уже сам ищет контакта, сам касается его и первым подходит при встрече. Себастиан не против, кажется, наоборот, очень доволен, будто светится изнутри. Иногда Эванс забывается совсем и любуется им открыто. Они теперь не просто коллеги, есть какая-то связь. Будто они на одной волне. Теперь они записаны друг у друга в телефонах. Говорят часами, если выдается свободное время. Пока никто не решается зайти дальше, Крис боится, что все снова пойдет наперекосяк. Не знает, к чему это все. Но уже не может остановиться и все больше ловит себя на мысли, что без ежедневного разговора появляется чувство, что чего-то не хватает. Очень важного, даже жизненно необходимого. Крис любит этот голос, особенно когда он еще сонный, чуть с хрипотцой, любит акцент, любит «хммм», заполняющее паузы, когда Себастиан тянет время, чтобы подумать и короткие смешки на выдохе, когда его шутка вызывает улыбку на губах находящегося так далеко Себби.

Пару недель спустя случается невероятное и ожидаемое совпадение – они наконец-то оказываются в одном городе. Крис приезжает сниматься в утреннем шоу, и после набирает номер, который знает наизусть. Он еще не знает, что будет дальше. Это что-то большее, чем просто дружба. Но и это не точно.  
Сомнения пропадают уже пару часов спустя, когда такси привозит Криса к дому, где живет Себастиан. В Нью-Йорке очень шумно, людно и душно, это не по душе Эвансу, в многоквартирном доме он бы не стал жить, но когда дверь за ним закрывается, все окружающее мгновенно теряет важность, все, что раздражало, становится размытой тенью где-то там, вне крепких объятий, вне слышимости шепотом сказанного «наконец-то». Здесь только двое, и никто из них не собирается думать о насущных проблемах в ближайшее время. У них найдется занятие поважнее.


End file.
